


Family Reunion

by PostMortemPixie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Constructive critisism is welcomed, Mermaidstuck, More character to be added later, Sorry if anyone is OOC, relationships added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostMortemPixie/pseuds/PostMortemPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Winter goes with her mom to their family reunion in the same place as the last one six years previously. Kara has a strange connection and spends all of her free time out in the ocean, something that everyone finds exceptionally strange.<br/>Eventually Kara finds what she had been looking for and her cousins get dragged into it too.<br/>-------------------------------<br/>The summary will be updated when I get further into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

That day I saw the most beautiful thing ever, and do you know what it was? I doubt it, I was on the beach that day, walking along the shore with my headphones on, listening to music when suddenly a glimpse of light caught my eye. I quickly turned my head and when I saw nothing I ran into the water.

Eventually I saw a large group of -you’ll never believe this- merpeople, gathering at the bottom on the ocean floor.

I floated there, watching them forever -although it only felt like two minutes.

Their tail glistened -no. Shined- in the dark abyss at the ocean floor, giving them perfect capability to see, and I could see them perfectly clearly too. They all had horns, all different from one another. Each set of horns was unique -and sometimes the same pair of horns had horns that looked different too.

At one point one of them turned to me and we made eye-contact. It made my heart flitter and my stomach leap with joy.

Her large, rounded, sparkling blue eyes -all eight of them- interlocked with my dull gray eyes -widened to take in all the majesty of the merpeople- for a split second before she turned back to the group.

After that I wanted to dive down there, swim all the way to them and I wasn’t sure why, but the knowledge that I could never swim that far down in one breath, let alone get back up to the surface, stopped me.

When I had returned to civilization I tried to tell people, but all of them thought I was lying or that it was a hallucination. I realize now that that was a really idiotic thing to do, but I had been eight and I hadn’t known any better. Now I realize how entirely stupid that was.

It’s been almost six years since then and we have to go back there for a family reunion.

I was excited, truly excited for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Okay, Kara, we’re here,” my mom’s voice jerked me out of my thoughts as she parked the car in front of a massive hotel. “Come on.” She was now out of the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door and stepped out.

It was oppressively hot, but the breeze cooled it down some and whenever it stopped I would mentally curse at the world.

“I’m going to the beach,” I said when we got to the room.

“Really?” Mom asked. “You hate the beach.”

“Not this one,” I said as I grabbed my bathingsuit from my suitcase. It comprised of black swimming-shorts and a black tankini top.

After that I globbed on as much sunscreen that I could rub into my skin -I'm so pale I swear I once got sunburn through a shirt.

“Bye,” I said as I closed the door -with my room key, inhaler, Ipod and headphones in a bookbag slung over my right shoulder shoulder- and left my mom alone in the room to situate everything.

As soon as I had gotten onto the beach I went to the place where I had seen the mermaids. It wasn’t actually that hard to find because we were staying the same hotel as last time and I remember that there was a giant rock poking out of the water by the shore.

I ran over there, placed my bag on the rock and swan deeper and deeper into the water.

“Ugh!” I groaned in frustration as another wave crashed down on me, getting salt water all in my mouth. This is exactly why I hate beaches alongside sunburn! “How am I supposed to track down those mermaids!? They could be anywhere! Across the world even!”

“Did you say mermaids?” A girl, the same age as me, with long, flowing red hair asked. Her amber eyes glistened, not like the mermaid’s eyes though. Not even close. Her wavy hair bounced whenever she took a breathe, all in all she was absolutely perfect, for a human. “I’m also looking for mermaids. I saw some a couple years ago around here.”

“M-me too,” I said, my shyness coming out.

“So, what brings you here?” she asked.

“F-family reunion,” I mumbled.

“Ah… I live pretty close by,” she said. “Hey, what’s your name? I’m Jena.”

“Oh, I’m K-Kara.”

“That’s a very nice name! Anyways, let’s get to lookin’ for the mermaids! If we saw them in the same place at different times maybe they’re still around here somewhere!” She started swimming around.

I was glad.

She was annoying.

And loud.

Jena and I had no luck in finding the merpeople before dark and I had to get back to the hotel room because mom would worry.

“So,” mom said. “What'd ya do?”

“I floated around in the water,” I lied.

“Meet anyone?”

“No.”

“Well, come on! Time for dinner!”

I huriddley got changed back into my cargo pants and my Doctor Who t-shirt and then my mom led us to the dining hall -the hotel had reserved several large tables for our family.

“Look, there’s Rose and Roxy!” my mom said. “Let’s go sit over there Kara.”

“Fine,” I sighed as I followed my mom to the relatively empty area of the table the Lalonde’s were sitting at. My mom sat across from Rose’s mom, Roxy, and I sat across from Rose.

“Hi, Kara,” Rose said.

“Hi.”

“I’m assuming this is not the most pleasurable vacation for you.”

“Not really,” I shook my head. “I already don’t know how much salt-water I’ve gotten in my mouth.”

“Were you out in the ocean today?” Rose asked.

“Ever since I got here.”

“That seems unlike you.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t realize how unpleasant it would be but I decided I might as well continue, my mom would have made some remark about being out there for only one minute, so I stayed. I guess I just lost track of time.”

“I see. So, have you read any good books since we last met?” Rose asked.

“Not really. I’ve just been reading books on the Salem Witch Trials. We did have to read this really stupid book in English. The cover made me want to throw it in a fire.”

“Wow. It must have been a terrible cover. And I thought you hated nonfiction.”

“No, it just depends on what it’s about. If it was about Thanksgiving I would discard it, especially if it had those bullshit lies that everyone was taught in school when they were kids.”

“Yeah, those books really aren’t good.”

“Sup,” a new voice said.

We looked over to see Dave Strider and a girl with a goofy smile.

“Hi,” Rose said and I nodded as Dave sat down beside Rose and the girl beside me. I also noticed the Dave’s bro, Dirk, sat beside my mom and a boy that looked like the girl beside me sat across from him.

“This is Jade,” Dave introduced the girl. “Jade, these are my cousin’s Rose and Kara.”

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” Jade waved at me and Rose.

“It’s very nice to meet you too,” Rose said.

“Y-yeah,” I said.

“So, Jade, not meaning to sound rude, but why are you here? This is a family reunion.”

“Oh, my brother is dating Dave’s bro,” Jade said.

“No way!” I exclaimed silently. “Dave, I didn’t know your brother’s gay.”

“He didn’t know until he met Jake,” Dave shrugged.

“So, Jade, do you have to hang around this insufferable prick a lot?” Rose asked, causing Jade to laugh.

“I wouldn’t call him an insufferable prick,” Jade said. “But yeah, I do have to spend a lot of time with him. Jake and I just moved in with them.”

“S-sounds tough,” I said. “Being around th-that prick everyday would drive me i-insane.”

“It isn’t that bad, he mostly just works on his music and when Jake and Dirk aren’t doing anything he’s fighting Dirk so I don’t really see him that much.”

We continued chatting and soon got food, Jade and I got pasta, Dave got a hamburger and Rose got a salad.

We left as soon as all of us were done to get greeted by people who claimed to remember us when we were ‘this high’ -then they would gesture below their waist- even though we didn’t recognize them at all.

Every family reunion ever.

 


End file.
